Cogan it up
by Junatina
Summary: "If he is just friends with her, why is he kissing her?" Cece and Logan still hate each other even after Cece gets her amnesia she can still remember all the mean things Logan said to her. But when Logan comes just to see her will they make up? And what will happen after, engagement or marriage, maybe? R and R! Completed! :)
1. Meeting Cece as expected

**A/N: Whale hello there! I know I'm not the biggest fan of Cogan and a really hard Rogan shipper but I decided to make a Cogan story.  
This is the introduction about Logan apologizing to Cece.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up, or have any affiliation with Disney or the other actors.  
**  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated =D**

Summary  
  
**Cece and Logan still hate each other even after Cece gets her amnesia she can still remember all the mean things Logan said to her. But when Logan comes just to see her will they make up?**

And what will happen after, engagement or marriage, maybe?

Cece's P.O.V.  
  
I was with Rocky at the mall shopping for some brand new shoes since the heels used for the Shake it up Chicago Fashion Show didn't turn out so good.

I can't believe I forgot my own best friend!

But luckily I'm fine now but unfortunately I can still remember my horrible ex step brother "Logan Hunter".

It was a total accident and he wouldn't believe me!

"Cece, do you want to go and get something from a food court before we get you another pair of brand new shoes?" Rocky asked.

"No way, I'll probably see that jerk Logan again," I replied.

"Come on Cece just because Logan works at Bob's Kabobs which is at the food court doesn't mean we can't go to the food court anymore and plus I checked, he's on his day off," said Rocky.

"Alright let's go," I said convinced.

Rocky and I waited in line at Bob's Kabobs since that was one of the best food places in the mall.

I then bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going..., LOGAN!" I shouted.

"Cece, what a coincidence, okay it wasn't I came here to see you," said Logan.

"You came to see me?" I asked surprised.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry for the short introduction but I promise the story will get better.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


	2. Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, this chapter is going to be longer.**

This story isn't a very long one but I might make it longer just depends on my time and the popularity.

Well here is the second chapter:

**_  
**  
**Logan's POV**

"Cece, what a coincidence and okay it wasn't I came here to see you," said Logan.

"You came to see me?" I asked surprised.

Yes, I came here to see Sissy Jones, I felt so bad after the badminton match and I never had the courage to tell her and it was now or never.

"Yes I have, I felt so bad it was either now or never," I said.

"Could you forgive me?" I asked.

I knew she wouldn't forgive me, I didn't something so stupid, I lost two great people.

**Cece's POV**

"Yes I have, I felt so bad it was either now or never," Logan said

"Could you forgive me?" Logan said.

I was so surprised, Logan Hunter actually was asking for forgiveness.

I always liked him but I was just so lazy, I wouldn't blame him for blaming me about the match but I was just so angry he could accuse me.

"I should be the one apologizing, I was so lazy and stupid, I forgive you and I hope you forgive me and accept my apology," I said.

"I forgive you, so we cool?" Logan replied.

"Were cool," I added.

"I think I also owe you an apology Rocky," said Logan.

"It's fine, I never was that mad, just frustrated that you wouldn't get along," said Rocky.

I was so delighted that Logan and I made up, I really like him and maybe one day we could get married. No that would be crazy, Logan only sees me as a friend and plus I would never go after Rocky's ex.

"Why don't we finally order because the guy on the counter has been waiting while we finished our conversation," I said and I started to order.

**Rocky's POV**

I was literally doing a happy dance inside, they finally made up!

Yippee!

They are quite a good pair!

Logan's POV

I was so happy that Cece and I made up, I also kind of want to marry her.

She would never like me and Rocky would be so jealous.

We all ate and sat at a table, we laughed and talked it was loads of fun, I can't believe Cece and I are having a conversation, a normal one. 

**A/N: Hope this was good enough.**

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Marriage?

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter.**

**Everybody is now over 20.  
Cece, Rocky, Tinka (Who will appear in the upcoming chapters) and Dina (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) are 21  
Deuce (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) and Ty (Who will appear in upcoming chapter)  
And Logan and Gunther (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) are 23**

** Any questions or suggestions? Just PM me or leave it in a review! =D**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D  
**  
**_

**Cece's POV  
**  
Rocky and I were in a shop full of beautiful dresses, this was such an important occasion.

My family and Logan's were going to have dinner together, Logan also said that this night was going to be very special, Logan is such a great friend!

"What about this dress?" Rocky asked showing me a beautiful bright yellow dress,

"As much as this is so beautiful, I don't really want to wear that one, I want to wear a dress that describes my relationship and interaction with Logan," I said.

I wanted this dress to be perfect.

"Then what about this one?" Rocky suggested.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and people started to stare.

The dress was perfect it was red which describes my first interaction with Logan, it was simple which is great because I don't want to overdo it and it had my favorite flower on it (not a real one of course), a pink pretty rose.

"I love it!" I continued.

I tried it on, I knew that I looked stunning and I can't wait to see Logan's face.

Rocky and I paid for it and bought some matching heels and a cute purse.

When we arrived at my apartment it was already 6:30.

"We only have half an hour to get dressed until I need to head to Logan's house for dinner," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be in my apartment changing," Rocky replied.

"Good news, your friend Mark will be coming, Logan thinks he is a great friend," I added.

I swung my dress happily around this night was going to be really special.

I wore my dress and applied my makeup, I wore my matching heels and carried my purse after 20 minutes, I was ready.

Rocky then came.

"OMG, you look awesome Rocky!" I shouted, she was wearing a knee high black dress to tie it there was a pretty pink strap with glitter on it (Which reminded me of Tinka, she's now in LA with Ty ever since they got married).

"You look marvelous, Cece, Logan will love it," replied Rocky.

My parents came (Including J.J. because he came To Chicago for the weekend) and we all went out of my apartment,

We then called a cab and made our way to Logan's apartment.

**Logan's POV**

I was super nervous!

I was wearing a black suit with a red bow.

I wasn't nervous that Cece's mum and dad were coming and my parents and hers would meet again, I was nervous because I had a special announcement, I was going to ask to marry. Cece, I'm not going to do it forbiddingly, when I propose I'll ask if Cece's parents are okay with it of course.

I sat down and started sweating, my dad then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll do great,"

Somebody then knocked on to he door, my father answered trying to smile, he liked Georgia as a friend but J.J didn't like him as much because he kissed Georgia in the night before the wedding.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed and shook hands with J.J and Georgia.

They all sat down politely.

Rocky and Mark were very happy together and they were getting married soon which I'm very excited about, I don't know if Cece is jealous because she isn't married yet but if she is she'll love this suprise.

"Dinner is served," said the butler (who I hired).

The plate smelled delicious.

"This looks delicious Logan," said Georgia.

"It sure does, you must be very organised and rich to have all this stuff," said J.J.

I smiled happily, I was making a good impression to Cece's father.

**Cece's POV**

I ate politely and smiled happily as we all ate.

I was so delighted this night was really special, Logan and I talked about random things and were as happy as can be.

Logan spoke with my parents and whispered things to them I was very curious.

"Please excuse me while I go to the bathroom," I said.

I then went to the guest bathroom.

**Logan's POV  
**  
As soon as Cece left I told everybody that I was proposing.

Surprisingly everybody was 100% supportive of this idea.

"You seem like a good guy, Logan," said Georgia.

"You're perfect for Cece," J.J added.

**Cece's POV**

I washed my hands and all of sudden I vomited.

My dress was ruined because it got torn.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

Logan then knocked on the door.

"Cece, are you okay?" Logan asked.

I opened the door with tears in my eyes, he would never like me now.

"You can and may insult me Logan," I said.

"No matter what Cece you will always look beautiful," Logan complimented.

"You are the sweetest friend ever," I replied hugging him.

I wasn't so sure if he was just saying that.

But he wasn't, he went down on his knees and held a box he opened. It, had a beautiful silver ring.

Tears then came down my face they were tears of sadness not because I didn't want to marry him, it's just I have to share my dark secret.

"Cece, will you marry me?" Logan asked.

**To be continued...  
**  
** A/N: Sorry I left you in a cliff hanger but it makes you guys want to know more, right?**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


	4. The Answer

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story or my other stories yet, I'll try to update at least one of my stories every week._

_Thanks for your reviews and just to tell you Cece is NOT pregnant yet..._

Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. =D

**Cece's POV  
**  
Tears then came down my face they were tears of sadness not because I didn't want to marry him, it's just I have to share my dark secret.

"Cece, will you marry me?" Logan asked.

"What is it?" Logan added looking at my face confused.

"I wish I could but we won't be seeing each other because your going to Australia and I'll be going to Britain, I haven't told you that because I didn't want to say goodbye and if we get married and have kids, we'll...," I replied and got interrupted by Logan who then kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't care, I want to be with you," said Logan.

I then hugged him.

"So is it a yes?"

"It's a yes,"

"Aww," said Rocky and Mark peeking.

"Were you guys here the whole time?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We sure were," Mark replied.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get back to dinner," said Logan.

We all sat back down happily.

I'm sure we would work it out.

"But Cece when are you leaving to Britain?" Rocky asked.

"In a week for about three months," I replied.

"In a week?" said Logan upset.

"Yes,"

"I still don't care, I could visit you every two or three weeks and when you return I would take a few weeks of work and we could get married and we can move to Chicago since my trip to Australia is also for only three months," Logan replied.

"You we so sweet," I said grinning.

"Oh I forgot to put the ring on," said Logan.

He wore me the ring, it had diamonds on it.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Aww!"

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry about it being short but I promise the next chapters will be better._


	5. Wedding Fiasco!

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week. Been so busy with other stories I'm planning to post. And if you like this story check out my new story on the Liv and Maddie Fanfiction archive "Apart-A-Rooney".**

And BTW if you were a follower of Reunion it up 2, I've deleted the story. in really sorry, I've had no time for that story and I didn't really enjoy writing it.

Hope you guys understand.

So here is the chapter, it's their wedding!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D  
  
**Cece's POV**

I was in my room with Rocky, Tinka and Dina.

They were helping me wear my wedding dress.

It was long and a bit puffy, it was very silky and it was beautiful white, the dress was really expensive but it was worth it.

After I wore the dress, I put my makeup on of course with my friends helping me.

I was so excited that I was getting married to Logan, he was the sweetest and nicest boy I ever met! He was cute, kind and thoughtful, what more could I ask?

"Cece, can you believe it? This is such a magical day for you, you're getting married," said Rocky fan girling.

I swear my friends sometimes act like five year olds even though there over 20 years old.

"Yeah, today is going to be your favorite day, the start of a new style," Dina added.

"Yes like Deuce and Dina and how much they bicker and fight but they still love effort her dearly," Tinka replied.

Dina nudged Tinka hard.

"Thanks guys, I'm really read for this," I replied smiling.

I walked out of the room with my great friends; we walked outside where our wedding was.

It was an outdoor wedding with beautiful flowers, tables, food and almost everything.

I saw the boys at the buffet eating what they could find until they saw me.

"Hey Cece," said Ty wiping his mouth.

"Yeah hi, we were just checking and tasting the food to see if it is poisonous, we wouldn't want you to eat something horrible," Deuce added.

"Guys stop acting she already knows," said Gunther.

"Thanks for spoiling it, I know my sis, she can sometimes believe such stupid stories," Flynn replied.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Anyways, where's Logan?" I asked.

"Oh he's over there talking with some girl," Flynn replied.

"Some girl!?" I screamed.

"Cece don't worry Logan isn't cheating on you, it might just be his friend or something," Rocky suggested.

I then saw Logan kiss the girl in the cheek.

"If he is just friends with her, why is he kissing her!?" I shouted.

**To be continued...**

A/N: I know I'm really evil, you just have to wait and see what happens.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =D


	6. Laura

Well I'm back with another chapter of "Cogan it up" last time I left you in a cliffhanger and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

* * *

**Previously on Cogan it up**

"Cece, can you believe it? This is such a magical day for you, you're getting married," said Rocky fan girling.

"Thanks guys, I'm really ready for this," Cece replied smiling

But things don't always go as planned...

At the wedding

"Anyways, where's Logan?" Cece asked.

"Oh he's over there talking with some girl.

"Some girl!?" Cece screamed.

"Cece don't worry Logan isn't cheating on you, it might just be his friend or something," Rocky suggested.

Cece then saw Logan kiss the girl in the cheek.

"If he is just friends with her, why is he kissing her!?" Cece shouted.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Cece's P.O.V.**

I was so angry right now I ran towards Logan and that girl.

"Logan!" I screamed.

"Cece, I'd like you to meet," Logan replied but I interrupted him.

How could he be so cool and innocent about this? He was cheating on me!

"How could you cheat on me!" I interrupted.

"What do you mean? This is my sister Laura (A/N:You may know her from Grace-1997's story)," said Logan.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I can't believe you would think I'm cheating on you, I love you way too much,mI was just greeting her," Logan replied upset.

"I'm so sorry Logan, and it's very nice to meet you Laura," I said apologetically.

"It's fine, surprisingly something like this has happened before," Logan replied,

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this wedding started!" I exclaimed.

"After all this?" Logan asked.

Cece's smiled turned upside down into a big frown, she looked apologetically at him.

"Logan, I'm...," I said trying to apologize.

"I'm messing with you let's get this started!" Logan interrupted.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The wedding was wonderful, there were beautiful and colorful balloons that flew in the sky when the guests and Cece and Logna untied them, there was also beautiful fireworks. And the foods and cake was delicious and tasty.

It was a dream wedding and Cece couldn't ask for more.

And for the honeymoon Logan was taking Cece to Monte Carlo since Ccee had already gone to Paris.

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter even though it was a bit rubbish. This story is coming close to an end and I hope you liked this Cogan story. I think I'm going to make another Cogan one shot after I post my upcoming one. So stay tuned.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :{D


	7. Gazing at the stars

A/N:Hello, here is the newest update for Cogan It Up! This story is nearly at its end the next chapter is the last chapter of the story. From now on I'm not going to be doing very long stories since I don't have much time but I may change my mind.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Anyways, without further ado it's time for Cogan's Honeymoon!

* * *

**Cogan It Up**

**Gazing at the stars**

Cece and Logan gazed up at the stars, Logan put his arm around her.

"That star looks as pretty as you do," said Logan pointing at a star that shone brightly.

"Aww, thanks Logan, I love this honeymoon," Cece replied.

Cece and Logan were at Monte Carlo for their honeymoon and they had rented a suite at a 5 star hotel they were on the balcony looking at the beautiful stars.

Cece of course went shopping everyday and Logan and to carry her shopping bags but every afternoon they would go to a cafe and just talk about old memories.

"Don't you remember when we use to bicker and fight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, now that I look back at it, it was really silly and hilarious," Cece said.

"At least now we're married," Logan replied.

"Yeah,"

* * *

A/N:Well I know this was really short but it was suppose to just be a cute little chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =D


	8. Future

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I recently got a guest review from a mean person, that insulted me and Cogan, now I have deleted it but I'll let you take a look at it if you want, so here is what it said:

Oh heck to the no! Boo! Lame a** Cogan is for stupid morons! You are also a terrible writer! Rogan and Gece forever b***h.

Now you don't have to feel sorry for me but I was really hurt and even thought about not continuing the story but since it's the last chapter what's the point of ending it? And thanks to all the kind people that reviewed with kind reviews!  
I wouldn't be doing this without you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

30 year old Cece was in the kitchen cooking her homemade cream soup, her 6 year old daughter Sabrina walked into the room.

"Look at what I drew mommy!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sarah showed her mother her drawing, it had a butterfly on it.

"This is beautiful," Cece replied looking at the drawing with great enthusiasm.

"Thanks mommy, I dedicated this to you and daddy," Sabrina explained.

"Thank you honey, I'm your 1# fan," Cece chuckled.

Sabrina hugged her mum tightly and sat at the kitchen table with felt tips and so e paper, she carried on drawing while her mother cooked.

After she was done cooking, Cece sat at the couch and watched TV, she saw that Rocky's new movie "Zapped" was on, she admired how much Rocky had grown from being a horrid actress to an profession actress.

"Oh the good old days," Cece thought.

9 year old L.J walked to the room and sat at the comfy chair and began playing video games.

"L.J, you have been on that for way to long, you're just like your uncle Flynn!" Cece instructed.

"Oh c'mon mum, I'm on the last level!" L.J. Shouted.

"Fine but if dad sees you he'll throw the video game in the bin and teach you how to be a successful business man!" Cece replied with a smirk on her face.

L.J. ran to put his video game back and sat with Cece on the couch.

Not long after Cece's husband Logan who was 31 arrived at the apartment surprised that L.J wasn't on his video games.

"Hey, L.J weren't you going to show off your video game skills?" Logan asked.

"You tricked me!" L.J. shouted at Cece glaring at her.

"And you thought you we're the awesome trickster," Cece replied laughing.

L.J. ran to his room to play some video games and Sabrina was still in the kitchen drawing which left Cece and Logan alone.

"So how was work?" Cece asked.

"It was good, I got a promotion but I missed you," Logan replied.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" said Cece.

Cece kissed Logan on the cheek and smiled at him.

"You know, every time I look back at the old times I laugh, I mean we use to bicker and fight and now we're happily married," Logan added.

"I know it's just silly and hilarious, I was really lazy," Cece replied.

"No you weren't, I was just being cruel and hard on you," Logan said.

"No, really I was lazy," Cece added.

"Okay I'll admit that," Logan agreed.

Cece hit him on the shoulder playfully and chuckled.

"Daddy, you're here, I have some new drawings for you!" Sabrina screamed running to Logan.

Sabrina handed him the drawings and Logan admired each one.

"These are terrific, we have an artist don't we Cece?" Logan said.

"We do!" Cece replied.

Cece and Logan carried on looking at Sabrina's endless drawings and Sabrina smiled at each compliment.

"Just imagine Logan, if we never made up," Cece whispered to Logan.

Logan stayed in thought to this and dreamt of lots of nightmares but he knew they were going to make up at one point.

"Cece, we would have made up at some point, I love you," Logan replied.

"Agreed," Cece admitted.

**The End!**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story and chapter! I don't plan on making and new stories other than maybe one shots since I'm really busy now. :)


End file.
